Powerpuff Girls Z: New Beginning
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Three years ago, the Powerpuff Girls Z have defeated Him and the villian into space. After, the girls foil Mojo Jojo from stealing an emerald. Strange things begin to occur, what is the meaning of all these things occuring? Where does this take the girls?
1. The New Boy & The Emerald

Chapter 1: The New Boy / The Emerald

It's has been almost three years since the Powerpuff Girls defeated Him and thrusted the villain into outer space. Through the past three years, their lives were relatively peaceful with the exception of occasional skirmishes with the villains. Over the time, the girls became more mature via now have a chest. The Rowdy Rough Boys had also matured as well. They became slightly more muscular. But little did they know evil was starting to increase in strength in an unknown location but that'll be saved for later. The girls are now sixteen and attend Chiyamoto High School in Tokyo.

Momoko Akatsutsumi (Blossom), Miyako Gotokuji (Bubbles), and Kaoru Matsubara (Buttercup) were in their philosophy class. Beforehand they were talking about the previous skirmish between them and the Gangreen Gang that happened yesterday. The girls had stopped them from mugging a high school boy. They also talked about their years as crime-fighters.

Then the professor for the philosophy class, who was also their home room teacher, entered the classroom. He was a tall and slender person wearing a blue and gray hakama and black kungfu pants. His hair was as silver-colored and he had a silver fumanchu mustache. He came in carrying a cane.

"Good Morning." He stated in a deep yet elderly voice. "I am Master Kun Jiang, your philosophy instructor. I do have an interesting tale on how I got here. So, if you have any questions please ask." Kun saw a hand raised. "Yes sir."

"How old are you?" a male student asked "Because you look old."

"Odd." Replied Kun "I get asked that same question every year, in case you were wondering, I am 95 years old. I've been teaching for 70 years now." There was some commotion in the class at that moment after the professor revealed his age. A female student asked him why he did not retire.

Kun answered, "Because I admire my occupation with passion. I have a passion for being a teacher." A slight sound of remembrance slipped from his lips when he saw the new student at the door. "Oh. I almost forgot. We have a new student today." He turned to the door. "You may please come in."

A male high school boy came in with a yellow t-shirt and jeans and was approximately 16 years of age. He had brown straight hair. He was rather handsome. "Hello." He stated shyly with a German accent. "Professor, I'm nervous right now. So, can you…"

"Very well" Kun stated. "This is Alexander Hensal. He is our new student remember to treat him with respect. Alexander, you can sit next to…" Kun chose a seat which was next to Momoko. "You can sit there if you don't mind."

"I don't mind" replied Alex. Then, he advanced to his seat and sat next to Momoko. As the professor took attendance, Alex introduced himself to Momoko and Momoko introduced herself to him. She found out that the boy was the same person who she helped yesterday.

Later after school, he was introduced to Miyako and Kaoru. But just as soon as he was going to talk about himself, the girls' alarms went off. Momoko apologized for having the meeting cut short. She said that all three had to go to a doctor appointment. The three girls then left. Alex did not think about who the girls were.

The girls went to the back of the school and did their famous transformation sequence. Blossom picked up her comlink. "What's up?" Blossom said.

The professor was online. "Peach has detected that Mojo is up to no good again. We have reports that he has taken an emerald from the museum. He's currently in the park."

"Okay. Let's get some." Buttercup stated. After the explanation, the girls headed for the park.

At the park, they found the tall Mojo by the fountain. He was holding the white emerald in his right hand.

"So girls." Explained Mojo "You girls want to try to stop me from taking this emerald?"

"Mojo, give back the emerald." Blossom stated.

"Yeah. Give it back, please." Bubbles said.

"Or we will beat you to the ground." Stated Buttercup.

"Try and take it." Mojo shouted. Then, his infamous mojo suit appeared and hopped in that.

During the battle, the emerald glowed with a beautiful sheen. But as the battle progressed the sheen got a little brighter. Mojo noticed the emerald's sheen getting brighter before his droid was smacked my Buttercup's hammer. Mojo had fumbled the emerald, the sheen turned a grayish color, and the emerald shattered as it hit the ground. Mojo got out of the suit toward the pieces. "My emerald. Look what you did to my emerald."

"The emerald belongs to the museum." Blossom stated.

Mojo and the girls gathered as many pieces as they could. But before they could a mighty explosion occurred from the emerald pieces. Many lights came from the pieces about 100-105 in total one for each piece.

The explosions sent Mojo Jojo flying and the girls were tossed back. The lights were of various grays and blacks went skyward up to a single point in the sky; then they scattered in many directions at various rates. After the light show, the girls gathered the pieces of the emerald and returned them to the museum.

After the mission, the girls were at Professor Utonium's lab.

"Well, we didn't do well on the mission." Miyako stated.

"But the emerald is in its place now." The professor said. "The guys at the museum were able to fix it, even though it took a few hours to fix."

"But I don't think that was a normal emerald." Momoko said. "When, the gem shattered a whole lot of lights came from it." Then, she explained what happened to Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi. They were all beginning to think that the emerald that was shattered was not an ordinary emerald. It will be known to them later that the girls' greatest adventure and their destiny is about to unfold.


	2. X Poisoning & A New Beginning

Chapter 2: The "X Poisoning" / A New Beginning

That night before Momoko was not able to sleep very well. Those images kept her up all night. She went to school as usual and talked to her friends. It turned out that the images kept them up as well. The girls' alarms went off earlier that day because Poochi detected a monster but during the search the evidence of the monster disappeared. Professor Utonium stated clearly to them that the monster might return so they should be on guard. Around lunch, they met up with Alex which had packed his own lunch. He is calmer being used to the school now.

"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru. Over here." Alex stated. The girls noticed Alex.

"Hey Alex." Momoko responed.

"Are you looking for a seat? There are some seats by me. I mean the 'get to know each other' conversation was interrupted and I was thinking on finishing it."

"Well, okay, I guess."

The girls sat down next to Alex and opened their lunches. Alex already started eating.

"So, where are you from?" Miyako asked.

"I come from Bavaria, which is in Southeastern Germany. I and my little sister, Isabel, moved here. So, my father, Felix Hansel, and my mother, Mizuki Kawaii, could be closer to the area where to the area my uncle, Nickolaus Hansel III and his wife, Yuki Fukuyama, lived.

"Do you live with your parents?"

"No, my parents died four years ago, but I shouldn't up painful memories here."

While they were eating, Alex noticed that his food was very spicy after having a drink of sake. He felt his mouth and his throat beginning to burn.

"Uncle Nick, why did you have to make my food so spicy?" Alex said. He began to cough hard and he started to sweat.

"Alex, are you okay?" Momoko asked Dexter with concern. The other two girls were concerned. Momoko placed her hand on Dexter's forehead. She felt heat and sweat coming from his forehead. "You're sweating and extremely warm."

"Thank you for your concern, Momoko. It's just a little pain in my throat." replied Dexter. "But I'll be…" He got stomach pain that got exponentially worse. "What's going…" He began to cough very hard, and gasps for air. He falls over and collapses to the floor having muscle spasms. The girls were shocked and instantly went to action. This got the attention of the other students. Momoko kneeled down next to Alex.

"Alex! Alex, are you okay! Miyako, go get the nurse"

"Will do." Explained Miyako as she ran to get the nurse.

"It's going to be okay, Alex." Alex said something but it was so soft it came out like a whisper. Fortunately, Momoko was able to hear it, "I'm… so… thirsty."

"Kaoru, can you get water for Alex?" Momoko asked.

"Fine." Kaoru stated as she went to grab a glass to take to the drinking fountain.

Miyako returned with the nurse, Abby. The nurse was dressed in white. She had white shoes on and a big pink bow on her chest. She had short, wavy, blonde hair and she wore white cat ears instead of a hat. She was similar to an otaku. The cute (and attractive) nurse began to examine Alex.

"Is he going to be okay?" Miyako asked.

"He definitely looks bad; however, before I can make a diagnosis I need more clues." Abby said.

"Here's some water." Kaoru stated. But as she came back with the water, she accidently knocked Alex's bottle over. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Kaoru." Alex replied. Just then, he noticed a black semi-viscous liquid came out of the container his sake was supposed to be in. "What the hell is that!" He points towards the strange liquid. The four of them look and they are shocked. Abby having taken chemistry in college was easily able to identify the substance and was frightened by it.

"I have to begin the treatment that I can give. Miyako, call the paramedics. NOW! That was Chemical X that poured out of that bottle. We have no idea what is going to happen to Alex. I probably think someone is trying to take this kid's life. Alex was very scared now. Kaoru gave him the clear water and Alex drank it.

"Don't worry Alex. The medics are on their way." explained Momoko.

"Don't die on us." Kaoru stated.

"Kaoru."

"Don't worry." Alex said. "This will not be the end of me."

Alex was rushed to the hospital. Momoko said to him that she would visit him tomorrow. That night, Momoko was not able to sleep at all. Also, Alex was not able to sleep that night either. He was in immense pain; he felt that his entire self was being rearranged. He remembered Momoko saying to him that she would see him tomorrow and see would visit him till he got better. He wished to see Momoko again. Then, he saw a gray light heading his way, and it slammed into him.

The girls' alarms went off that same night. The girls did their transformation sequence and met at the Professor's house. The girls, the professor, and Ken were informed that this was the same monster aura that was detected earlier, and it was the one the girls could not find. Also, the information included where the monster was going to go the Tokyo Hospital. So, the girls flew to the hospital as quick as they could.

When they got there, the hospital was in pandemonium because someone had infiltrated the hospital. There police cars around the hospital with their lights flashing.

"We have you surrounded." shouted a cop through a megaphone. "Come out with…" While they were talking, some flat things crawled out of the hospital. "What the hell?" the cop replied. After a certain distance from the entrance, the things folded upward became monsters made from shadow. They were half the size of humans, covered with black scales, and had yellow glowing eyes. They gave off a creepy sounding screech before charging.

"What are those things?" Blossom asked frightened.

"Whatever they are, they're asking for a good pounding." stated Buttercup. There were plenty of those creatures. As each one was defeated, they screeched and melt into the shadows on the ground.

"We need to find whoever is behind…" stated an officer. Then, the elite and the police force saw a hospital bed crash out of a window and fall onto a blue camero and smashed it.

"MY CAR!" a random pedestrian shouted. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY CAR!" Then, more of those creatures came out chasing after a medic; they were planning on killing him. Moving quickly, Bubbles unleashed a large bubble to get the medic out of the way and Buttercup smashed the creatures with her hammer.

"Are you okay?" asked Blossom.

"I'm fine." stated the medic. "I know what the intruder is after."

"What is it? What is he after?"

"He is trying to take the life of one of the patients."

"Which one?"

"Alex Hensal."

The girls finally added two and two together. The monster that appeared earlier that morning was the one who put the Chemical X in Alex's drink and vanished. He was hoping that was enough to take down Alex. But after the girls and nurse Abby assisted Alex, and got him to the hospital, the monster returned to finish the job. Then, a whole legion of those creatures came out of the hospital.

"Blossom, don't worry about those creatures. They are just here to buy that monster time." stated Buttercup "Let I and Bubbles take care of them."

"It's only you who will need to do this." Bubbles said.

"Very well." Blossom stated as she rushed into the hospital to rescue Alex.

While she was in the hospital, some of the creatures got in her way. She took her yo-yo and threw it at them.

"Cotton Candy Cyclone." she shouted.

Her yo-yo created a great tornado with pink swirling sugar that blew the bad guys away. She didn't know how she was able to do that. But right now, she had to rescue Alex. She searched the hospital. Then, she remembered that in most TV shows and anime the action would be on the roof. Also, she noticed that there was a trail heading for the roof. So, she headed outside to fly to the roof.

Meanwhile on the roof, Alex was tied up. The Chemical X had mutated his hair to an orange color. Alex was struggling to break free of the ropes. Then, a man who was made of pure shadows came before him. They were about twenty stories above the ground.

"I have you at last, Alex." the man stated.

"So, you know me?" asked Alex.

"I do know you."

"So, what do you plan to do with me?"

"I will tell you. I will throw you off the edge and you will die. That way it will give you lots of pain when you hit the ground and give you time to say your prayers. The Powerpuff Girls Z are not able to save you. I made sure of that and by the time they are finished, you will be dead." the man stated. He then, picked up Alex. "But enough of this talk; I, Umbra, will bring you to death. This is where you shall meet your end. NOW, DIE!" Then, Umbra threw Alex over the edge.

After a few stories, Alex felt time beginning to slow down; he closed his eyes and said his prayers. Alex felt the wind in his hair and he noticed his fall stop he thought he was dead but he opened his eyes. He saw he was in the arms of Blossom. She had made it in time to catch him five stories above the ground.

"Who are you?" Alex asked her.

"I'm Blossom." explained Blossom.

"Thank you for saving me, Blossom."

Blossom looked up to face Umbra but she could not find him. At the same time, the monsters at the entrance disappeared as well. Blossom knew Alex was safe and she carried him to the front of the hospital. She told Bubbles and Buttercup that Alex was all right and he was going to be okay. Then from the crowd, a girl came forward she was about Ken's age. At this time, is about 11-12 years old. She had brown hair and had a red skirt on her.

"Alex" said the girl. "Alex, I'm glad you're okay."

"Isabel." replied Alex. "I'm safe."

"What happened to your hair?"

"Um, Mutation?"

"Oh well. It looks good."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she then turned to the girls. "Thank you for saving, my brother."

"Don't mention it." stated Blossom.

They assisted Alex and the girls and the doctor's learned that he was able to go home. So, he went home with his sister that night.


	3. The Three Ring Circus

Chapter 3: The Three Ring Circus/Conflict against Mr. Mime

The next day, Momoko met up with Miyako and Kaoru at the Professor's lab. They were glad that Alex was feeling better. But during that time, the mayor called the girls about something that the Powerpuff Girls Z was needed. Strangely, the mayor had a grin on his face.

"Uh, mayor. What are you so happy about?" Momoko asked him.

"I'm not happy." the mayor explained. "Someone came into my office, sprayed me and Miss Bellum with some strange gas, and now we can't grinning. You guys got to help us."

"Settle down!" Kaoru shouted out. "Do you know what he or she looks like?"

"Well, very vaguely. He looked like a gothic clown. I'm assuming that since the circus is now at Tokyo, I believe he went there."

"I guess we know what to do then." Miyako stated. Then the girls transform again.

The girls flew to the circus. There were seven circus tents; each having red and white stripes. The first six were arranged in a circle. The seventh one was larger than the others and was in the center of the circle. They noticed that the other clowns had the creepy grin the mayor had as well as the rest of the staff.

"This is creeping me out." said Blossom.

"Should we ask those guys around?" Bubbles asked referring to the clowns.

"You can go on ahead and do that while I ask the ringmaster." Blossom stated nervously. The girls then split up to their directions. Blossom went to find the ringmaster. Bubbles went to ask the clowns. Buttercup went to ask the other staff. Bubbles went to one of the clowns.

"Hello?" Bubbles asked one of them. The clown turned around in a very creepy manner. "Eek!" The clown then sprayed her with some weird gas. Buttercup was looking around and she wasn't a lot of help either. She talked to Blossom.

"Having any luck Blossom?" asked Buttercup.

"No." replied Blossom. "You?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure Bubbles will have a lead soon."

What Blossom want to do was get away from those clowns because they were creepy in her eyes. Then, as she turned away, she noticed a man in a black tuxedo wearing a top hat sitting on a platform sulking. Blossom walked up to him to talk.

"Hello?" Blossom asked.

"Hey, what do you want?" said the man.

"Are you the ringmaster?"

"I am or was. But I'm no longer the ringmaster at this circus."

"How come?"

"Well, it started a while back." he explained. "You see, there was this one clown in my staff who always had a bad attitude. He just would not entertain the others without being the leader. And if he was not the leader he would be chaotic. He, also, let his lack of sanity be an excuse when things get in the way. So one day, I ended up firing him. But he was not an ordinary person."

"Ohh?"

"He was very charismatic. He took about half of my clowns I had with him. He took about eight of them. And recently, he returned when we were setting up. He went this time by the name of Mr. Mime. And he was after revenge."

"I see your point, somewhat."

"Unfortunately, for those who would not cooperate with him, which included all of my staff, Mr. Mime and his clown henchmen used their happy gas on them. It was a gas that was formulated so that the ones affected by it can never stop smiling."

"Yeah." Blossom stated. Then, she just remembered about the mayor. "Wait, those clowns used the gas on the mayor too."

"They hit the mayor, too? I thought the guy was a psychopath. I guess I was right."

"I got to warn Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom said as she grabbed her comlink to call Bubbles and Buttercup. "Bubbles, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." she said. "There is a problem though."

"What's that?"

"I can't stop smiling." said Bubbles.

"Buttercup, Bubbles has been hit by the gas. Don't inhale the gas."

"Gee, you should have told me earlier!" said Buttercup. "I can't stop smiling either! You get hit too, Blossom?"

"No." Blossom said. "I'm okay." Then, the circus heard a psychopathic voice over the microphone.

"Oh my, it seems we have early attendees to my circus of insanity." stated Mr. Mime "If you want to see the main attraction, myself, enter the central tent." He then gave a crazy, insane laugh before turning off the microphone.

"Blossom," the ringmaster stated. "You and the girls need to get in there and get rid of that psycho." Blossom was very nervous about this. "Get moving."

"But I…" Blossom stated. Buttercup had an idea why Blossom wouldn't move.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of clowns, are you?" Buttercup stated.

"Well, uhh…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're afraid of clowns."

"Listen, Blossom." stated the ringmaster. "I might not know a lot about you, but you need to face Mr. Mime. You need to do this for your friends and the rest of the people here. Their fate is in your hands. So, go in and do your best." Oddly, he was able to convince Blossom to face Mr. Mime. So, the girls went inside the central circus tent to face Mr. Mime and his band of psycho clowns.

When she went inside, she met up with Bubbles and Buttercup. They were truly upset for being hit by the happy gas. They headed toward the center ring in the dark. Then, a light was shown on them.

"Well. Well. Well. Aren't you girls brave." called the voice of Mr. Mime.

"Where are you, you psycho?" Buttercup shouted.

"Up here, girls." The girls looked up and they find a clown wearing black and white. He had a striped shirt of white and black on shirt and pants. He had a black nose, messy black hair, and black shoes. He went down near the edge of the ring. "You look happy, but you are truly not happy to see me. How come?"

"I don't know maybe it's because you are an insane psychopath."

"Don't consider me a psycho. Consider me wild mature fun." Mr. Mime chuckles.

"This is not funny." stated Bubbles.

"I shall be laughing. When I'm finished with you, you too will be laughing." He then laughs. "Go get them, my clown henchmen."

"What?" The clown henchmen jumped out; they get and pin down Bubbles and Buttercup, but they do miss Blossom. At this point, Blossom is now terrified.

"These are just some friends that joined me and brought along." He then noticed Blossom whom was not smiling and showing immense fear. "Oh, what do we have here; someone who is afraid of clowns?" He laughs and advances towards Blossom who was backed by a pillar.

"BLOSSOM, MOVE!" shouted Buttercup. Unfortunately, Blossom was too frightened to move. At this point, Mr. Mime was up close.

"Now, let's put a smile on your face!" Mr. Mime laughed as Blossom screamed in fear. He grabbed for his happy gas. But before he could, something struck him in the back; he screamed as he reached back. He pulled out an arrow.

"WHO FIRED THIS ARROW?" he shouted.

"I did." shouted a valiant-sounding voice. The person stepped into the light. A handsome, muscular German man appeared carrying a bow and arrow. He had long orange hair and blue eyes. He wore white pants and purple boots. He wore a white robe with a silver tunic underneath. He, also, wore a bare iron cross on his robe. He wore a belt with a medal with a cross on it. "Unhand her villain!"

"Or you can fight me." Mr. Mime replied.

"Very well." He put the bow and arrow away and brought out his sword and shield. His sword had a golden handle and a silver blade. There were jewels on the handle and at the end. His shield was a white shield that had a black cross on it. The bare iron cross and the white shield with the black cross signified he was a Teutonic knight.

"Für die Untaten, die Sie getan hatte, muss ich Sie kämpfen (For the misdeeds you have done I shall fight you.) Für Mut, für Tugend, für die Freiheit!" He shouted in German. Then, he charged to battle.

"What did he say?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know but it's kind of catchy." stated Bubbles.

The man and Mr. Mime clashed sabers. Knowing that the clowns were distracted, Buttercup was able to break free. She used her hammer to knock the clowns over. Bubbles was able to break free as well. Then, the two of them went to Blossom.

"Blossom, we're free. Let's help the stranger." stated Buttercup.

"Blossom?" asked Bubbles.

"He's so handsome." said Blossom. She was referring to the Teutonic knight. She had hearts for eyes and she was distracted.

"Uh. Blossom?"

"BLOSSOM!" shouted Buttercup.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." said Blossom.

The girls began to aid the stranger in the conflict. Eventually, he was knocked down and breathing hard after a sword strike from the knight thanks to the girls' aid.

"You might have won this battle." Mr. Mime stated. "But mark my words. This isn't over." Then, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke taking the clowns with him. The four noticed the happy gas's effects disappeared as well as they left the central tent of the circus.

"You won." The ringmaster came up. "Thanks you girls and guy. Now this circus can continue without any harm from that psycho.

"Welcome." stated Bubbles.

"My jaw hurts." Buttercup nagged.

"Don't I have ice packs." The ringmaster stated. While, Bubbles and Buttercup had an ice pack on their cheek, Blossom was talking to the stranger.

"Thank you for saving me." stated Blossom.

"Oh brother." stated Buttercup.

"Bitte (You are welcome.). I must leave soon. If you need me, I will be there to help you." stated the stranger.

"Will we see you again?" asked Blossom.

"Sometime soon, yes?" The stranger began to walk away.

"Wait, can you at least tell me your name?"

"I go by the name… Dexter."

These notes are for the readers' convenience.

You can find them at the end (or beginning) of the chapter depending on the chapter itself.

Note 1: This Dexter and the Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory have the same name and similar dress; however, they are ultimately two different people. An example would be like Momoko is to Blossom.

Note 2: If the expressions stated are in another language besides English is in any of the fan fiction chapters, a translation will come immediately after that phrase.

Note 3: Für Mut, für Tugend, für die Freiheit! is German for this phrase: (For Courage, For Virtue, For Freedom!).


	4. The Three Kingdom Brothers

The Three Kingdom Brothers

The girls were at the professor's house doing what they would normally do. For Momoko, it would be hanging around and having sweets. For Miyako, it would be looking at fashion magazines. For Kaoru, it would be watching football. Then, the phone rang and the professor got the phone.

"Hello?" asked the professor.

"Hey." stated a powerful voice. "You know the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to get one of them on the phone, pronto."

"Fine. Just hold on there." The professor put done the phone. "Someone wants one of the girls."

"I'll get it." Momoko stated. "Hello?"

"Are you one of the girls?" said the stocky voice.

"Yes. Why?"

"You should put the phone on speaker. So if the other two are here, they will get the message. I'll do the same." The phones were switched to speaker. "The name is Shu Han. I Cao Wei, and Sun Wu are the Three Kingdom Brothers, and we challenge you to a sparring match."

"Well, I don't know." Momoko said. "We haven't even seen each other and…"

"Unless you're scared that you are going to get beat." Cao Wei interrupted in his stocky voice.

"We are not scared." Miyako stated.

"You girls are chickens. You girls are chickens." Cao Wei taunted. "You girls are chickens. You girls are…" The girls heard someone getting hit. "Oww."

"Shut up." Sun Wu stated in a muscular manly voice.

"We're not scared." Kaoru explained. "You will be eating your words."

"So you are going to accept this challenge?" asked Shu Han.

"Hell yeah, we are." Kaoru said.

"Very well then. Meet us at the Chiyamoto High School football field, when you are ready." Then, Shu Han hung up the phone.

"Well, let's go then."

"Hold on, Kaoru." Momoko told. "We don't know about them."

"We are going to find out."

"I don't think we have a choice since Kaoru accepted it." Miyako said.

The girls did their transformation sequence and then they headed toward the high school. They found the Three Kingdom Brothers waiting for them there. All three were wearing sleeveless shirts and pants. They had a slightly muscular build. Shu Han was dressed in yellow with short orange hair. He had a green dragon tattooed on his arm and he carried a cross spear. Cao Wei was dressed in violet and had long blonde hair. He had a phoenix tattoo in the same area and he carried two light swords that can form a double-bladed sword. Sun Wu was dressed in orange and had short black hair. He had a tiger tattoo in the same area and wields two tonfas.

"We've been waiting for you, girls." stated Shu Han.

"I'm ready to fight." said Sun Wu.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" asked Cao Wei.

"We will see whose ass gets kicked." Buttercup said.

"This isn't going to end well." Blossom and Bubbles stated simultaneously.

The conflict began with Blossom battling Shu Han, Bubbles battling Cao Wei, and Buttercup battling Sun Wu. The brothers had the advantage in combat. Blossom thrusted out her yo-yo, the string got tangled on the blade of Shu's spear and he cut the string with his spear. Bubbles swung her wand to strike Wei but the wand was caught by Wei's swords and the swords and the wand was cut to pieces only sparing the head of the staff. Buttercup did swing her hammer at Wu. However, he moved to the side and struck the handle with his tonfas and busted the hammerhead off. The girls had to rely on hand-to-hand combat, and shortly afterward the girls were beat.

"Honestly, is that the best you can do?" Shu asked the girls.

"Your combat skills aren't worth a penny." Wei stated adding insult to injury.

"That's enough Wei."

""You girls shouldn't be fighting crime, you should be…" Wei said ignoring Shu's request. At that point, Sun Wu just slaps him. "Ouch."

"Shut up with the insults." Sun Wu said.

"I apologize for Wei's behavior." Shu explained to the girls. "We shall go in victory until next time. Good day, ladies." The brothers then left. The girls' spirits were broken as well as their weapons.

"I can't believe we lost." Buttercup said.

"Well, why did you accept the challenge in the first place?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"It doesn't matter why she accepted or not." Blossom explained. "We lost the sparring match and all of our stuff is broken." The girls gathered what was left of their equipment and their pride and headed back to the Professor's house to explain. It was their first defeat in a long, long time. At the professor's house, they went back to their regular forms.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know how to fix the equipment." The professor explained. "We might need to find someone who is able to fix this without them knowing…" Then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He opened the door and Dexter was at the door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"I am Dexter." The man replied. "I helped the girls the day when the girls confronted Mr. Mime."

"Ah, yes." Utonium replied. "They told me about you."

"I sensed you are having trouble. May I come in?"

"Of course." Then, Dexter came in with the Professor. The girls were surprised about Dexter's sudden appearance.

"We were beat by those stupid Kingdom Brothers." Kaoru stated without thinking. She realized after saying that she was talking to Dexter. And the other two girls gave her a cold look. "Oops."

"Don't worry; I already knew who you were before you told me."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been around the town for a long time." Dexter lied.

"Oh, so you figured it out on your own?" Miyako asked him.

"Yes. I have." Dexter replied. "Now, you were talking about the Three Kingdom Brothers? You do know they are the rouges of New Townsville."

"I know you are mistaken." Momoko stated. "Those are the Rowdyruff Boys, you are talking about."

"The Three Kingdom Brothers will be the rouges after the Rowdyruff Boys." Dexter then, noticed some broken items lying on the table.

"What are these broken items?" he asked.

"Those are… or I should say was our weaponry." Miyako replied. Dexter thought about something.

"Can I have these?" Dexter asked.

"What for?" Momoko asked with curiosity.

"Give me about a day, and these weapons would be as good as new."

"You can fix these?"

"I can. However, I will need about a day to complete all three weapons. In the meantime, work on some unarmed combat, okay?"

The girls had waited for 24 hours just as Dexter had asked them to. They met at the professor's house. Dexter arrived ten minutes late.

"My apologizes for being late." Dexter replied. I needed to get some demo materials."

"For what?" Momoko asked annoyed.

"To show the power of your new weaponry." So, the girls had to wait another two minutes. When he was ready, he brought out the yo-yo first. "First, I will demonstrate Blossom's new toy. I didn't need to do much but I did a little upgrade." He threw the yo-yo's head at a brick wall and it broke through the wall. He also showed that the string, which was in reality made of very flexible wires, can hold back a large steel blade. Then, he tossed the yo-yo to Blossom. "Impressive. Is it not?"

"Nice." Momoko stated.'

"I wasn't able to fix the wand for Bubbles, but I noticed the head was intact so with the combination of using the head as a template and the broken materials can be used again…"

"Just spit it out already." Kaoru stated.

"I made these." Dexter showed a pair of wind and fire wheels (or chakram) "I made the other wheel from what was left of the wand part of the staff you originally had." He handed the wheels to Miyako. "Try them out." Everyone was confused at Dexter asking Miyako to try out the wheels like if he knew Miyako was Bubbles.

"I already know, you are Bubbles." Dexter said to Miyako. "Transforming in front of me will not surprise me, besides me no other stranger is in here." Trusting Dexter Miyako transformed into Bubbles and tried the wheels out.

"Bubble Champagne." She stated. Then bubbles came out of not one but both wheels. "Wow. This is good work."

"I thought you might like it. Now on to Buttercup. I have fixed the hammer but added something to it." He held the hammer to a machine. The machine shot out napalm flames. Dexter moved his hand up the staff and the hammer head and the extra covering near the head folded out like an umbrella and it worked like shield blocking the napalm. "See." He slid down the area and it folded back to place and he tossed the umbrella to Kaoru.

"Well, I guess this will work." Kaoru stated.

"Now, you have the weapons back. How about you try them out?" Dexter asked. "Just to mess around with." The other two girls transformed. They followed Dexter outside. Dexter was running.

"Dexter, why are you running?" Blossom asked.

"I can't fly." He said. "Besides, I don't need to fly." Then, he began to dash off with tremendous speed. The girls had a hard time trying to catch up. His speed reminded them of the time they confronted Digitron, three years earlier. Then, Dexter spotted the Three Kingdom Brothers in combat against a group. He stopped to watch the action unfold even though he knew what the outcome was going to be.

"Brick, we're losing here." stated Boomer while confronting Cao Wei.

"Do you have a plan on how to turn this around?" asked Butch while he was confronting Sun Wu.

"I wish I did." replied Brick. The three were eventually knocked down; they were bruised and beaten. There was not much fight left in them left. They considered themselves defeated. "Damn it."

"My, I'm sorry. But I believe you have lost." explained Shu Han.

"This means we have the title of 'New Townsville Rouges' now." Cao Wei stated.

"And this is my queue." Dexter thought to himself. He then advanced to the scene. The girls noticed him heading in that direction. They, too, ended up seeing the events too. Then, Shu Han noticed Dexter come up.

"Shu Han, you had a victory streak." Dexter stated. "But one group will beat you."

"Oh really?" Shu Han asked. "Who would that be?"

"Powerpuff Girls Z… Elite Force." Dexter stated.

"What?" Blossom stated.

"We already beat those suck-ass girls." Cao Wei stated.

"Shut up." Sun Wu replied.

"Try beating the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys." Dexter stated.

"I guess we can accept the challenge." Shu Han replied. Dexter smirked knowing what the outcome was going to be.

"Girls, guys. Are you going to accept the challenge?" Dexter asked the girls and guys.

"Well, it would help." Blossom replied.

"Oh fine." Brick replied.

"Then, let the challenge begin." Dexter said.

Blossom began to engage with Shu Han. Bubbles began to engage Cao Wei. Buttercup began to engage Sun Wu. Dexter saw the guys weren't doing much. So, he pulled out a set of nunchucks, a bow staff, and a Chinese-style sword. Dexter without being notice whacked Sun Wu with the nunchucks. When, Sun Wu turned around the chucks were in Butch's hands.

"You will pay for that." Sun Wu stated to Butch.

"What are you talking about?" Butch replied.

Dexter did the same thing with the bow staff striking on Cao Wei and placing the staff in Boomer's hands before Cao Wei could notice Dexter. Cao Wei was pissed at Boomer. Then, Brick got the picture.

"Hey, you." Brick said to Dexter.

"What?" Dexter stated.

"I get your idea now."

"I'm glad. Want this sword?"

"Yeah." Then, Dexter tossed him the sword.

"Go get 'em." Then, Brick went to assist Blossom. Shu Han was about to get a strike on Blossom but it was blocked by Brick's sword. They were in a deadlock.

"Blossom, you need a hand?"

"Brick?" Blossom asked. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out, we need to work together."

The others got the hint and eventually the tide was turned. Like Dexter had thought and predicted, the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys defeated the Three Kingdom Brothers. The Brothers were the ones on the ground this time.

"Well, that was fun even though we lost." Shu Han stated. "Working together, you guys are a formidable team. You have what it takes to go against us."

"This isn't over you know. I mean, we just got started and…" Cao Wei said before being sucker punched by Butch. The punch knocked him out.

"Damn, that guy never knows when to shut up." Butch replied.

"So, you want the rouge title back?" Sun Wu asked. The Rowdyruff Boys did think it over. But to the girls' surprise as well as the brothers, not to Dexter, the boys did something different.

"The guys I thought it over and it is to our interest, that you can keep the title." Brick replied.

"Are you sure?" Shu Han stated.

"We're sure." Boomer and Butch replied.

"Very well then." Shu Han said. "Do what you wish. We will be leaving now." Then, Shu Han and Sun Wu left carrying Cao Wei. The girls and the guys were glad at the time.

"I knew that what going to happen." Dexter said, accidently out loud.

"Wait, what was that?" Brick asked him.

"Nothing."

"I heard you say 'I knew that was going to happen'."

"Well…" The other five were wondering as well.

"Spill the bean. What are you hiding?" Then, Dexter sighed knowing he can't hold any more things he knew. So, he decided to share what he had to say.

"I want the six of you to sit down so, I can say what needs to be said." The six had to sit down at that time. "Now, I do not know how to shorten this true tale about me…"


	5. Mystery of the Brotherhood

Mystery of the Brotherhood

"Have any of you heard of the Brotherhood of Malice?" asked Dexter.

"Who?" Blossom asked.

"The Brotherhood of Malice."

"No. Who are they?"

"The Brotherhood of Malice, Legends say that they are sinister group of ancient evil whom survived the great flood and they are the descendants of Cain. It is said that they tried to conquer the Earth but fortunately the conquest was foiled. However, it is said that they conquered another world and are waiting for the chance to attack once more."

"I think you are just making this up. There is no way that any of that is true." Buttercup answered.

"I agree with Buttercup on that one." Butch replied.

"It is true. Do you not believe me?" Dexter asked.

"No. You are just a crazy old man."

"I'm in my thirties. But there is more."

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"Legend also stated that the ancients left behind an item of immense magic power to protect the Earth from the Brotherhood of Malice."

"And that would be?" Buttercup asked.

"An emerald."

"What do you have to say about that?" Butch asked.

"Legend said if that emerald was smashed and the power was released. Then, the protection would be gone and the Brotherhood of Malice would be able to return." Blossom remembered at that point when the girls beat Mojo Jojo over an emerald and she remembered that it was smashed. She got worried at that point.

"Remember my words, the six of you. The fate of this world might be in our hands." Then, Dexter left. The girls and guys were left confused most of them believed it was several slices of bologna. Blossom was worried whether or not this story was true or not.

"Wait, should we stick together for the time being?" Blossom asked them.

"What! And work with the other one!" Buttercup and Butch asked. "I don't think so."

"But think about it. What if what Dexter said was true?"

"Blossom, you do have a point there." Brick stated.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Butch asked.

"Just listen to him." Boomer replied. "Besides, we will be invincible if we are with the girls."

"Fine. We'll cooperate." Buttercup and Butch replied. Blossom got the comlink out and called the Professor.

"Hello, Professor." Blossom asked.

"Yes. What's up?" the Professor asked.

"Can we come back?"

"Yes. What for?"

"It's something we need to talk about." Blossom explained all that she could remember with the events of what happened.

"That's a lot to consider." The Professor stated. "Are you sure you want to form an alliance with the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"It's probably for the best."

"Well, okay. I sure hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry, we know what we are doing."

The girls and the boys have gone to the Professor's lab to go to form the alliance officially. They used the nickname that Dexter used 'Powerpuff Girls Z Elite'. Professor Utonium had suggested that the Rowdyruff Boys would need to have alternate identities as well. Brick, Boomer, and Butch decided on the names, Haruto Fukuyama, Tukumi Takahashi, and Zhong Lee Park respectively. That night, the girls had to head home with the guys being at the Professor's house.

Early the next morning, during the twilight, Dexter was hanging in the downtown area; it was raining a little bit. He was looking for a place to call his residence. He noticed a light come from within a run-down building. So, he decided to investigate and went inside. As he looked around inside and saw a little girl who was about five years old dressed in pinkish red from head to toe with orange hair. Dexter could tell she was weak as she was lying on the ground; he was also able to tell she was frightened. She noticed him and was a bit afraid of him, but he was gentle and kind.

"You must be cold." Dexter stated as he toke off his robe. "Here. This should help." He tossed the robe to her. She was grateful of such a person. Dexter, then, picked up his comlink. "Professor? Professor, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." The professor yawned. "What's up?"

"I found someone unusual. Do you want me to bring her to you?"

"I don't know."

"She probably will not go with you. She's frightened. I think she trusts me."

The girl fell asleep during the conversation. So, Dexter picked her up and carried her back to the Professor's house.


	6. The Mysterious Girl

The Mysterious Girl 

Early the next morning, during the twilight, Dexter was hanging in the downtown area; it was raining a little bit. He was looking for a place to call his residence. It was a little chilly that time because it was the beginning of autumn. He noticed a light come from within a run-down building. So, he decided to investigate and went inside. As he looked around inside and saw a little girl who was about five years old dressed in pinkish red from head to toe with orange hair. Dexter could tell she was weak as she was lying on the ground; he was also able to tell she was frightened. She noticed him and was a bit afraid of him, but he was gentle and kind.

"You must be cold." Dexter stated as he toke off his robe. "Here. This should help." He tossed the robe to her. She was grateful of such a person. Dexter, then, picked up his comlink. "Professor? Professor, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." The professor yawned. "What's up?"

"I found someone unusual. Do you want me to bring her to you?"

"I don't know."

"She probably will not go with you. She's frightened. I think she trusts me."

The girl fell asleep during the conversation. So, Dexter picked her up and carried her back to the Professor's house.

The girls came over that morning because it was currently the weekend. No one is at the school during the weekend generally. The girls saw the Professor and Dexter.

"Hey Professor." Momoko asked.

"What's up?" Miyako replied.  
>"Shhh." the Professor hushed. "We have a visitor."<p>

"Who?" The professor moved and revealed the five-year-old asleep. The five-year-old was adorable.

"Aww. She's so cute." Momoko replied.

The child woke up from her sleep and she saw Momoko. She was scared at first but when she saw who she was, she calmed down.

"Hi. What's your name?" Momoko asked.

"M-m... Melody." She replied.

"My name is Momoko. It's nice to be your acquaintance." This is when Melody began to trust her.

"Well, she got up. I'm glad she is feeling better." Dexter said as he walked in. "I was worried that she was sick. But I guess that's not the case."

"What do you think is the case?" Professor Utonium asked.

"I believe this child…"

"Her name is Melody." Momoko responded.

"When did you learn that?" Dexter asked her.

"She told me." Dexter was puzzled but he eventually continued with the short speech.

"I believe Melody is a lost child and it would be the best if we look for her parents."

"My parents." Melody said. "I don't know where they are."

"Don't worry little Melody." Kaoru replied will find your parents. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Miyako replied. She opened the door. There was no one there and she did notice a cake on the doorstep. So, she took it inside.

"What was that?" Momoko asked.

"Someone left a cake. I don't know where it came from though."

"Can I have it?"

"I guess." Then, Miyako handed the cake to Momoko. Momoko then took a slice of cake and ate it.

"This cake is so good." Momoko said.

"I'm glad you like it." Brick replied as he walked in. "What's the commotion about?"

"Brick,I want to introduce you to Melody." When she introduced him to Melody, she noticed that his soft side appeared.

"Hey, Melody. You okay?" Melody looked at him.

"I'm okay." Melody responded.

"So, we are to look for the parents today and if we can't find the parents we will look again tomorrow, okay?" Dexter asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Kaoru said. Then the girls did their transformation sequence. Afterwards, the guys tried to do one and it failed.

"How come they get a transformation sequence and I don't?" Brick asked.

"You will get one in time." Dexter said. "Before you guys go, you need to know what you are looking for." Dexter turned to Melody. "Melody, do you know what your parents look like?"

"Yes." Melody replied. "My dad wears a valuable suit most of the time with tassles on each of the shoulders in a reddish color. My mom wears an elegant dress that is pinkish in color." From the description, there were two possibilities they could think of. Either, she came from a wealthy family or she was nobility.

So then, the girls and Brick flew into the city. They went through each street and to each house. But every time they tried each house, it was always the same answer. The parents did not recognize Melody as one of their own children.

It was sunset. The girls had to sit down. Blossom called the professor on her comlink.

"Oh, Blossom." The professor said. "Any luck?"

"No." Blossom replied. "We didn't have any today. We checked everywhere and not found a single person who recognized Melody."

"Oh. I see. Well, we could might take care of her ourselves if needed to."

"That's true. But…" Then, Blossom felt a little sick.

"Blossom, are you okay?"

"It's nothing. It probably is that I need something to eat."

"We should head home then." Bubbles said.

"Well, I guess we will see each other tomorrow?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. See ya." Blossom stated. Then the girls went back to their homes.

Later the night the girls were asleep in their beds. While, Melody and Dexter were awake. They were watching over the city on the mayor's tower.

"Dexter?" Melody asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Will I be with my parents again?"

"You will, Melody. I promise." Then, the two saw a shooting star. "Look, a shooting star. They say if you make a wish before the star disappears, your wish might come true."

"I wish I could be with my parents again." Melody wished.

"I wish the Powerpuff Girls Z Elite can be the greatest heroes known." Dexter wished.

"Powerpuff Girls Z Elite?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Then, they saw a large flaming object coming from the sky. It was way too big to be a shooting star.

"What's going on?" The object was going to the forest nearby. Then, it crashed in the forest creating massive tremors as it did so. The earth rumbled for a couple of seconds and it stopped. "What was that?"

"Oh, no." Dexter said as he saw the black smoke coming from where it landed. He known it hadn't rained in a long time…


	7. Inside The Fire

Inside the Fire

Meanwhile, on a country ranch outside New Townsville, Alex was awaken by the tremors. He looked outside in his German pajamas on the second floor of his house. He saw the animals go crazy. This woke up the other family members as well. He, also, noticed the black smoke and a glow coming from the forest. He grabbed his binoculars and looked through them. He saw a fire had started in the forest where the meteor landed and it was spreading very quickly.

"UNCLE!" Alex shouted.

"What is it?" his uncle replied.

"THE FOREST IS ON FIRE! WE NEED TO CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

"Already on it, Alex." Uncle Nickolaus went down stairs and called the fire department. Fortunately for them, it was on speed dial. It didn't make much of a difference though.

In New Townsville, the tremors woke practically everybody up. If the tremors didn't wake the people up, then the sirens that came from the fire trucks did. Then at that moment, some of the citizens started noticing a glow from a fire but they didn't necessarily see the flames themselves, coming from the forest. Dexter called Momoko on his comlink.

"Momoko. Momoko, can you read me?" Dexter asked. Momoko answered after a few seconds.

"Uhh? Hello?" Momoko said.

"Momoko. It's me, Dexter."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Listen, we need the elite over to the forest, NOW!" Then, Peach came online to every member of the elite.

"We need everyone to head to the forest now." Peach stated.

"That's what I just said." Dexter stated in reply. "The fire over in the forest is going to become a fire storm if we don't do something."

"But there is something else going on over there."

"What?"

"Something I haven't felt, a dark aura that has immense strength."

"I didn't think there was such a powerful aura but we will check that out too." Momoko said.

Then the transformation sequences occurred. The girls and guys met up at the building where Dexter was at. Then, they followed Dexter to the fire. As they advanced, the fire got hotter and the flames got higher. The fire had become a fire storm by the time the group got there. The firemen were struggling to contain it.

"Chief, what do we do?" a fireman asked.

"We have to hold for as long as we can." the chief replied "Are all the residents evacuated?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good man."

"Need a hand?" Dexter asked as the elite arrived.

"Girls, I'm glad you're here. We need you guys to help maintain control of this fire. As you know it has gone to ridiculous proportions."

"Has it shown any sign of going out?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I want two firemen to go in there with myself."

"What and risk losing them? No way."

"Dexter. You might get hurt." Blossom said to him.

"I will have to go for the city." Dexter replied. "I will return." Dexter then charged right into the flames. The heat was immense and Dexter was sweating uncontrollably. Lucky for him, the robes and tunic he had on were fire resistant. As he journeyed farther in, it didn't cool. "Why isn't the area in here cooler?" Then, suddenly two firemen came in behind him.

"We've came to help you." One of them said.

"Please, let us help you." The other said.

Dexter sighed. "Very well. Come with me." They continued inward. Eventually, they came across a white cocoon. They heard a siren come from the cocoon. So, the two firemen started to whack at it with their axes.

"Wait, we don't even know what it is." Dexter said but it was too late. The firemen have broken open the cocoon. When they did, loads of dark energy was released. The firemen screamed from fear and ran out of the area. "You dumb asses. Look what you just did." He heard sinister laughing as he drew his sword.

The girls and guys were helping the firemen when the two who went in came running out in fear.

"RUN!" said one of the firemen.

"What the hell are you doing?" the chief said.

"There is a fiend in there." the other one said.

"What that is the dumbest story, I heard." Just as the chief said that, the fire pulled back leaving burnt coals and it formed a wall of fire. Then a face of a demon formed in the wall and arms sprouted from the wall. The demon screeched before it began attacking the firemen.

"I've heard of fighting fires." Butch stated.

"But this is ridiculous." Buttercup replied. A conflict began for the elite when the arms began swinging at them. It took a while but they managed to stop the arms. However, they got burns in the process due to the fiery arms hitting them and the hands picking up and throwing the firemen around like ragdolls. After the conflict, the hands vanished as well as the face. "We'll now that is taken of…"

"Blossom, how are we going to get inside there?" Blossom was in thought for a while.

"Come on, Blossom, we're wasting time."

"Guys, we don't even know what is even in there." Blossom stated. Then, Dexter flew out of the fiery wall.  
>He was thrown out of the flames, he was beaten; he and his clothes were burned. "Dexter." She flew over. When she got over there, she was able to tell the Dexter was struggling to stay conscious. Dexter was not able to talk at the moment cause it he tried he would pass out. The flames had softened as a silhouette of someone feared appeared in the fire.<p>

"Girls," Peach called. "A dark aura is surrounding him. He is the prime subject in this matter."

"But who is that person?"

"So girls," he replied in a very sinister sounding voice. "We meet again. It's been years since we last saw and combated each other." He let out a sinister laugh. He jumped up in the air and fire followed him reforming a new body. Editing what was necessary and improving other parts. When he came back down, it was revealed.

It was… HIM!

"No. No. That's not possible."

"Your eyes do not deceive you. I, truly, have returned and I will have my revenge on you three and your allies that support you." A portal opened behind him. "Oh. I will have to leave now. However, I will be back." He laughed sinisterly as he entered the portal. Dexter got on his feet and charged right at him but the portal vanished before he got to him.

"Damn it." he stated. "I almost had him." He collapsed to the ground.

"Dexter, are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she flew over.

"Bubbles, I'm going to be fine. You help stop the fire." Ironically, as he said that the fires stopped all together. "So, this is the work of Red Him I suppose."

"Red Him?" Blossom asked him. "You mean to tell me there are more?"

"I'm afraid so. There are two others. Blue Him and Green Him. They are his two brothers. Events are beginning to unfold."


	8. A New Generation?

A New Generation? 

The fire was finally put under control by the elite and the firemen. Dexter had to watch as the elite did the job, even though personally he would want to do it. Sadly for him, he is too weak to do so. He sighed then he looked up to the night sky which had the stars starting to appear again. Then he noticed a shower of white particles appear from the sky.

"What?" he said as he saw this. He noticed that those particles have an aura surrounding them. "There wasn't supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." He did not know that very same shower was going to be viewed elsewhere too.

That morning, Momoko got up sleepy as usual. She went to get her breakfast with her sister, Kasey and her parents. Her father was watching the news.

"Hey, check this out." he said.

"What is it?" Momoko asked. He turned up the volume.

The newscaster gave his report: "There was a strange shower that occurred last night over Tokyo City. Witnesses said it was the most unusual thing they have ever heard. This shower occurred shortly after the forest fire was brought under control by our own Powerpuff Girls Z. There are rumors that the Rowdyruff Boys Z had joined their side. It has been confirmed that a meteor was responsible for the fire. We will have more details on this story later today."

The girls and now the Rowdyruff Boys are now at the school. Brick, Boomer, and Butch attend Chiyamoto High as well. They have the aliases Haruto Hashimoto, Tukumi Takahashi, and Zhou Lee Park, respectively. Haruto came in with jeans, tennis shoes, and a red "Thrashed Mind" t-shirt. Tukumi came in with jeans, penny loafers, and a dark blue hoodie. Zhou Lee came in with jeans, biker boots, and a green polo shirt. It was earlier the same day that Dexter gave them a watch that can allow them to transform to their powered forms aka Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Then at that very moment, Tukumi looked over by the fountain and saw a person in a wheel chair (Takaaki) who was starting to adjust to using a cane. Tukumi walked over to the person with curiosity.

"Hey." Tukumi said. The person looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cody Takaaki." the person said. "Who are you to be?"

"Boo… I mean, Tukumi Takahashi."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Then, without warning, a white light struck Cody and sent him flying. He crashed on the ground. Tukumi ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." The two got up; Cody got his cane and then went to his class. Tukumi advanced to his class as well. He didn't know what to think about the incident.

Lunchtime came to the high school, the girls and guys were at their lunch. Then, the students TV program came on. It was a classic anime that some of the students liked. Then, it suddenly switched to the news. They saw a blonde hair man with an olive green suit.

"Hello. This is Benjamin Bando at Tokyo TV news." said the newscaster. "We have just received breaking news coming from Barcelona. Our onsite co-responder, Hitomi Yamazaki, is at the scene currently.

"Thanks, Ben." stated Hitomi. "Witnesses say that a legendary Minotaur has appeared in the bullpen of one of the most famous bulls, Anibal, the champion bull, who have shown exceptional bravery against the matador. The owner of the bull said that the Minotaur appeared after a white light had struck the farm earlier that morning. Some people believe that the Minotaur is Anibal himself. There has been no sightings of the Minotaur since the first appearance on the farm. Spanish investigators are still looking for the creature as soon as it can. This is Hitomi in Barcelona."

"Thank you, Hitomi. It was confirmed that a strange shower had appeared above Japan and Spain. It had appeared over many countries as well and…" Benjamin paused for a moment. "What? You mean there are more of these incidents? How many? Holy Crap!" He remembered the camera. "We will be right back after these messages." Then, the news turned off. The girls and guys of the elite started to worry big time. They did not know if there were more of these strange incidents of not. So, Momoko left the lunch room and went to the area where they would transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z; she brought Haruto (Brick) with them.

"So this is where we are to transform?" Haruto asked.

"This is it." Momoko replied.

"Okay, this is understandable. I think."

Momoko then turned to her comlink. "Professor, can you read?"

"I can hear you." the professor said. "What's up?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yes I heard the news. The mayor is concerned about this as well as my brother."

"Yeah. You told me about him."

"Since I heard the report, Peach has been tracking the incidents. There were at least 100 of these incidents today and counting worldwide. This could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you look at it."

"They were described as white lights. So, at least it's not Him who is causing this."

"I do hope you are right about that. Personally, Ken is the most interested with the one that was on the news. Now, what was that one again?"

"He was Anibal, the Minotaur." Haruto said.

"Yes. That one. Peach is planning on keeping an eye out for him."

"Who knows the elite might have to go to Spain."

"I doubt it but still that might be a possibility. You must also know these things are worldwide."

"It would be a good reason to see the world."

"Yes. I will agree with that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Gangreen Gang was doing graffiti at the high schools old gym. The guys in the gang decided to have a contest on who can make the best design because they were bored.<p>

"HeyBobby, check this out." Big Boy said as he revealed his graffiti. It was described as a golden gryphon.

"Not bad." stated Bobby. "Not bad at all."

"Hey, Bobby." Ivy said. "There are others here."

"By the way, have you seen Weevil anywhere?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"He hasn't come back from the school gym. What's taking him so long?"

"Maybe, we should take a look into it." Big Boy stated. Lunk nodded his head too.

"Okay, we'll look for him." So, the four went to the gym. As the four were going to go into the gym, Weevil came out. He was a covered in webs when he came.

"Finally, I'm out of there." Weevil said.

"Weevil, what happened in there? And why are you so messy?" Bobby asked.

"You just will not believe it."

"Believe what?"

"The gym in there is a mess. It's covered in spider webs."

"Spider webs? Let me have a look." Bobby looked inside the gym. "Oh my god, Weevil's not joking. Did the janitor just slack off and let the gym turn into a spider's nest?" Then suddenly the webs began to vibrate. "What the…" Then a series of webbing grabbed his left wrist and ankle. They began to pull him in. He struggled to get loose and he grabbed the door as the webs grabbed his other ankle. "HOLY SHIT!" Big Boy grabbed a hold of him.

"Come guys, we need to get him out." Big Boy stated. The other three joined to pull Bobby out. They tugged with all there might. They heard an evil laugh come from inside the gym. Then, the thing released Bobby covering him in spider webs.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked. The five looked back inside the gymnasium and saw six red glowing eyes. "Let's get out of here." Then, the five of them ran. They heard the evil laugh once more.

Later, a cleaning crew came to clean the building; they opened the door.

"Oh my god." the crew said. "I can't believe it's this dirty." Then, the webs came shooting out and grabbed the three of them and pulled them in and they heard an evil laugh and six glowing eyes as they were pulled in.


	9. The Recluse & Cliffhanger

Recluse: Spider from Hell

A police car was parked at the high school so the officers in Tokyo City can talk about safety to the students of Chiyamoto High School. As the two officers got out, they saw a person running.

"Help!" said the person. The two officers saw this and were going to help him. Then, they saw a giant hand that made if what looked like thick wire grab the person and yank him away. The police officers followed the hand and found it led to the old gym. The person was dragged in and the officers heard an evil laugh come from the building. One of the officers reported what he saw to the police station and they responded accordingly.

Meanwhile, inside the school the students were finished eating their lunches when they heard sirens. A student took a look outside and saw the officers gather around the old gym.

"Hey." the student said. "The police are around the old gym." Some of the students gathered. "I wonder if they are going to tear down that building." One of the officers grabbed a megaphone and shouted through it.

"This is the Tokyo Police Force. We know you are in there come out with your hands up." the police officer shouted. At first there was no response, then, a man wrapped in spider silk came out with his hands up. At that same moment, a thick hard string of spider silk came out. "WHAT THE…" Then, the spider silk punctured his skin and went through his heart before coming out the other side. This killed the police officer. The police officers opened fire. The man moved in the way of the ammunition.

"Why is that man moving into the line of fire?" another police officer thought. The silk grabbed a car and pulled it back and threw it back as a projectile. "HOLY CRAP!" The officers got out of the way. The car was smashed into another car. The police was distracted with that line. Another line came out went all the way past the officers. The students noticed this. The string went smashing through the window of the school. The string opened forming a hand.

The students tried to get out of the way. Only Alex was captured and was being pulled away. As the student was being pulled away, the wire was cut. The student looked and saw Dexter.

"Need a hand." He asked.

"Thanks." Alex replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Dexter." he replied. "I'll fight this thing until the girls arrive." Then, Dexter went into battle to fight the thing. The girls and guys heard Dexter as Peach called. Since the students were fleeing, they went to their transforming place and answered the comlink.

"What's up?" Momoko called.

"Peach has detected a very strong aura coming from the old gym at Chiyamoto High School." said the Professor.

"You need to go there now." Peach stated.

"We go to that school." Kaoru replied. "We are already there."

"Oh. Well, just transform." Then, the six of them transformed and they didn't have to go far to the location of the battle. They noticed Dexter going to make a move.

Dexter was combating the thing. He tried to get a clear shot of his ranged sword strike but the man was in the way. He noticed the man going into gunfire; he noticed that the man was connected to something inside. Then, he decided to aim the strike at the silk that was connected to the man.

"GEBET ERSCHOSSEN! (Prayer shot)" Dexter shouted. An arch of powerful angelic energy came from a sword swing Dexter did as he said that. The arch hit the silk that attached the man to the thing and the man fell to the ground. The webs melted away and uncovered a man with bullet holes in his chest. Shocked to see this, the elite went down to help.

"Oh, Shit." an officer said. "That was the same person we saw earlier. Get a medic, now." Dexter went to the person lying on the ground.

"Can you hear me?" Dexter asked the person. Then, he noticed the silk advancing on to him. Brick cut through it with his sword. "Thank you."

"No problem." Brick replied.

"So, this is your reinforcements?" the thing asked. "A guy in a lab coat, three cheerleaders, and three wankers? Ha. Don't make me laugh."

"You are sick." Buttercup shouted.

"How come?"

"You are using hostages as shields." Butch said.

"You let these people take the blow while you hide in there." Boomer shouted.

"So, you would rather fight me?" the thing asked.

"You bet." Brick said.

"Very well, then." The building rumbled and the roof was blown off. A huge and wide cobweb shaped like a funnel came out of the roof with the roof as the base.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Buttercup said.

"Now, come and face me." The elite were scared but they went inside. Dexter had to stay outside to help the injured.

"This is why I hate spiders." Alex said breaking the fourth wall.

The elite were inside the building. They saw it was covered in cobwebs and it was incredibly dirty.

"Oh God." Brick stated "They let this building be a wreck." They looked up and saw the light coming through the ceiling. Surrounding the light was a massive web, the one they saw outside.

"Come and face Me." the thing said. "If you do, you will risk certain death."

"Well, we have to face him don't we." Blossom said. "Well, he goes nothing." She flies up and the others fly up, even though they are frightened. They flew to about half way up the towering 10 story web. They looked around for the thing but they could not find him. Then, he sprang from the web almost catching Bubbles in his grasp. He climb up the web above them.

The thing looked like a massive hairless brown spider the size of a small car. He had razor sharp fangs that were on the outside of his mouth that dripped poison. It had six red eyes arranged in three pairs. But what stood out the most was the inverted and circled pentagram on his back.

"I almost had you." it said in a low-toned voice.

"Ahh. Spider. Spider. Spider." Bubbles was completely creeped out. "Get it away."

"Mwahaha! Try and stop me if you can!" Then, the spider launched some spider silk at them. The girls and guys dodged out of the way. The girls and guys were having a tough time trying to dodge his attacks. Kaoru swung her hammer at him but a spider shield got in the way of the shot. They all had an attack on him but it didn't work.

"What gives?" Kaoru shouted.

"What's making him so powerful?" Butch said.

"I am the herald." the spider shouted. "I speak for the brotherhood."

"WHAT!" all six of them shouted.

"The brotherhood of Malice has seen the destruction of the emerald that has held them back from this world. Now, the brotherhood can come once again and wreck havoc on this world."

"We are going to stop them from coming." Blossom said.

"You naïve fool, the damage has already been done. There is nothing you can do now. Now, die." The spider continued to fight with the six. The brawl had continued for minutes. Both sides were exhausted from the fight.

"You… You cannot beat me ever." the spider said. Then, in the sky appeared what appeared to be a purplish-pink whirlpool. It was a portal. "My master returns." Then, suddenly a dragon appeared and his claws finished him off.

"What the…" Butch shouted. They saw a man on the back of the dragon.

"Hmm. Did you hit something?" the man said to the dragon. The dragon nodded his head. Then, in an instant the two of them vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Brick asked.

"I don't know." Blossom replied. Then, the webs collapsed in an outward direction. "Oh Crap."

Meanwhile, the officers ran from the web. The web had landed gently in a half-mile wide radius. Afterwards, the girls and guys left the web.

"I see you handled him well." Dexter said.

"Yeah, but who was the man that appeared in the battle?" Blossom replied.


End file.
